First Date
by metforce
Summary: Terra and BB’s first formal date. Setting: after Terra’s return from death. See what antics the crew can get in to. The story was finished with the encouragement of several others. Thanx and enjoy. As always, I don’t own the TTs.
1. Chapter 1

Terra and BB's first formal date. Setting: after Terra's return . See what antics the crew can get in to. The story was finished with the encouragement of several others. Thanx and enjoy. As always, I don't own the TTs. 

**Chapter 1: First Date**

Raven sat on Terra's bed waiting for her to emerge from her walk-in closet. This was her third outfit change in the last twenty minutes. The door swung open and Terra emerged dressed in a small black leather mini-skirt and pale yellow short-sleeved sweater.

"How do I look?" Terra held her arms up and turned around once so Raven could inspect her new outfit.

Raven folded her arms across her chest and gave her new outfit a thorough going over. Terra nervously placed her hands on her hips. Her long blond hair fell softly around her face. She looked beautiful; Raven could see why Beast Boy was attracted to her and why he had fought so hard to have her back. The fences between Terra and Raven had been mended in the following months and truth be told she had become good friends with Raven. She didn't really need to ask for a second chance, Raven knew all about second chances; she was the poster child for that lot. She had been the go-between for Beast Boy and Terra's budding romance, though she warned both of them against dating people you live with. Neither one of them listened so she eventually gave up and went with the flow, after all who was she to get in the way of their relationship?

Terra looked impatiently at her friend who was lost in thought. "Well?"

"You look fabulous," Raven replied.

Terra swiveled her head around and inspected the back of her outfit in the wall mirror. "This skirt doesn't make my butt look too big, does it?"

"You can't be serious, can you?" Raven said with a slight smirk.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about tonight."

"Chill out will you," Raven tried to reassure her friend. "If you're this bad, think how Beast Boy is faring right now."

Terra laughed at the thought. "Yea, he's probably turning his room upside down looking for a clean shirt. Accessories; fanny pack or purse?"

"Fanny pack."

"Choker or necklace?"

"Go with the quartz-crystal choker."

"OK, can you help me get it on?" Terra quickly made her way over to her jewelry chest and extracted the piece Raven suggested.

Raven stood up and walked behind Terra. Terra turned and gave her the choker then sat down in front of her mirror. She pulled her hair up and Raven pulled it around her neck and fastened the clasps. Raven stood behind her as Terra straightened the choker on her neck. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

Terra began to nervously fiddle with her hair. "Should I put my hair up?"

Raven placed her hands on Terra's shoulders. "Naw, guys love long blond hair. Will you try and relax. What shoes were you thinking of wearing?"

"Shoes?" Terra nervously replied. "I was going to wear my boots."

Raven frowned. "Those things will never do. Besides, they're filthy."

"What do you suggest?" Terra replied.

"I've got a pair of black elf boots. They're pretty comfortable. Stand up and let's see if our feet are the same size." Raven pulled her foot out of her boot as Terra stood up and put her foot next to Raven's. "Good, our feet are about the same size so they should work."

Terra looked down at her foot and frowned. "Do you think I should paint my toenails?"

"Only if you're going to start wearing sandals, otherwise you're wasting your time."

Terra sat back down and sighed. "You're right."

Terra's door opened and Starfire entered. She was dressed in a tight pink belly shirt with plunging neckline that set off her cleavage. Her hair was pulled back and held back by a black braid. A black mini skirt and knee-high boots polished off her outfit.

"Whoa, Starfire you look killer!" Terra called out with a smile.

Starfire halted, looked down at her outfit and shot a puzzled look at her friends.

"She means you look great," Raven quickly interpreted for her.

"Thank you, you also look killer," she tentatively replied as she looked over Terra's outfit for the evening. Terra smiled in relief. "Shouldn't we be going soon?" Starfire continued. "We're going to be late for the boys"

Raven and Terra looked at each other and laughed. "Let the boys stew for a bit. Girls are supposed to be late for dates," Raven replied.

"Why do we make them wait?" Starfire asked.

"Because girls are supposed to make boys wait for them. It's just what we do," Raven continued.

"Please forgive me. I was unaware of Earth dating customs," Starfire explained. "Do you think Robin will like my clothing selection?"

Raven and Terra looked at each other and smiled knowing what each other's response would be. "If he doesn't notice you wearing that, then we'll know he's been working too hard," Terra said half laughing.

"Wait here and I'll get my boots," Raven commented as she left the room to retrieve the boots she selected for Terra. She quickly returned and placed the boots in front of Terra. She pulled out a small bottle of baby powder and sprinkled some on her feet then slid them in. Terra took a couple of steps around her room then looked at her outfit in the wall mirror.

"They feel great Raven, are you sure you don't mind us going out tonight?" Terra asked. "I feel a bit guilty leaving you and Cyborg to take care of things while we're away."

"Yes, are you sure you don't mind Raven?" Starfire added.

"Come on you two, don't feel sorry for me. You know I think you're both crazy for dating people you live with," Raven commented to the pair. "Besides, dolling myself up and going out for the night isn't my thing." Terra and Starfire were unconvinced. "Honest you guys, I'm fine with this."

"Raven, you've got to have feelings for someone around here," Terra lightly lectured her. "Girl, we're going to have to get you a man."

"Yes, we will have to prowl for someone for you," Starfire added shaking her head in agreement.

"Please, don't do me any favors," Raven corrected the pair. "Worry about your dates before you try and set me up with anyone."

"Alright, are we ready?" Terra finally relented. "Do any of you know anything about this place the boys are taking us to?"

"Blue is on of the best trendy restaurants in the city. The meals cost $100 and the waitresses wear less clothing then you'll find in their napkins," Raven explained.

Terra reinspected her clothing and frowned.

"Don't even think about changing again," Raven quickly interjected squashing any other fashion changes Terra was contemplating. "OK, let's go. The boys are waiting on the docks for us."

The girls exited the tower into the warm starry night and took flight from the island and headed towards the dock. The city lights shone brightly. It was a perfect summer night to be out on the town.

Raven, Terra and Starfire landed on the docks just out of the circle of light shed by one lone streetlight. The boys were standing nervously near the T-car. Robin's bike and side car stood under the streetlight. Next to it was Beast Boy's shiny new candy-apple red moped. Both Robin and Beast Boy were dressed in tuxedos with their hair slicked back. Robin wore his mask, which strangely did not look out of place.

Raven and the other girls stepped into the street light revealing themselves to the boys. Robin and Beast Boy smiled in approval as their dates approached them.

"Whoa, Terra. You look fabulous!" Beast Boy said as Terra approached him.

"A tuxedo!" she said seductively as she ran her hand across Beast Boy's shoulder. "Is that a tie or a clip on?" She fiddled with his collar trying to inspecting it more closely.

"Hey take it easy with that," Beast Boy lightly clasped Terra's hand. "It took me an hour to get this thing on." Terra laughed and lightly touched her hand to his face.

"And you shaved for me!" She snuggled closely to his neck and started sniffing him. "I smell aftershave too, how sweet." Beast Boy dropped his chin slightly embarrassed.

"Come on you two," Robin interrupted. Starfire had taken her place behind him. "Our reservations are in twenty minutes and I don't think they'll hold them even for us." He gently clasped Starfire's elbow and escorted her to his bike. He pulled out two the helmets from the side car and handed one to Starfire. She quickly put it on her head and climbed into the side car.

Terra and Beast Boy made their way over to the moped and quickly put their helmets on and took their seats. Terra gently wrapped her hands around Beast Boy's midsection.

Raven walked over to Cyborg as they watched their friends get ready to leave.

"Are you sure you two are OK with this?" Robin looked back at Raven and Cyborg. "I feel kind of guilty leaving you two alone while we're out."

"Beat it, will you?" Cyborg replied.

Robin shrugged then put his helmet on, took a seat on the bike and cranked it over. Both couples waved to their friends before departing. Raven and Cyborg casually returned their gesture as they leaned on the T-car.

Robin gunned his bike and sped out, spewing smoke and cinders on Beast Boy and Terra. Robin's bike quickly ran up the street then halted on the next block. Beast Boy cranked his moped's sputtering engine to life and slowly pulled down the street after Robin. Cyborg and Raven watched as the lights of the two bikes made their way up the darkened street then turned off onto one of the side streets.

"Did you disable Robin's communicator?" Raven asked her partner as she continued to look up the darkened street as the last sounds of the bikes' engines faded.

"Yup," Cyborg replied.

"Good job with Beast Boy by the way," Raven turned to her friend.

"Thanks," Cyborg turned and smiled back at her. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"I swear Terra changed her cloths twenty times tonight," Raven commented. "I'm not really worried about them; Robin's going to be in more trouble than Beast Boy if he's not careful."

"Yea," Cyborg laughed. "Starfire isn't someone I'd like to piss off. At least I didn't have to lend Robin $200 for the night."

"Lend?" Raven raised an eyebrow knowing the chance of Beast Boy repaying his debt was remote at best. Cyborg sighed and lightly slapped his face with his hand realizing Raven was right.

"What time do you think they'll be home?" she asked.

"Let's see, diner at Blue's, a movie, then dancing at that all ages club." Cyborg listed out the night's activities for her. "I'd say four o'clock if it's a good night. Is that OK Mommy?"

Raven shot her friend a nasty look. "Watch it."

"OK, sorry." Cyborg quickly replied.

"Do you think we'll be busy tonight?" Raven asked.

"Probably, but we can handle it," Cyborg continued. "I'm hungry. How about we find someplace to eat?"

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"How about Wen's all-you-can eat buffet?" Cyborg suggested.

"Great," Raven dryly replied. "The other girls get a trendy $100 meal and I get cheap Chinese take-out."

"Well, umm," Cyborg sputtered.

"That's OK, I can't eat there anyway," Raven continued. "The MSG gives me a headache. I know someplace we can try, I'll drive." Raven walked around to the driver's side of the T-car and opened the door to get in.

"Fine with me." Cyborg's face suddenly became concerned. "Hey wait, it's not one of those places you take us to with the depressing music and poetry is it?"

"Just get in will you." Raven took her seat, closed the door, fastened her seatbelt and started the car.

Cyborg opened the passenger door and took his seat. "I've got the radio if you're driving."

The car lights flickered to life as Raven shifted the car into gear. The windows slowly opened to let in the warm summer air. A heavy beat drifted out of the car as it made its way up the darkened street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blue**

Soft piano music drifted out of the main dining room as Terra and Beast Boy made their way down the short hallway towards a pair of ornate double doors. Terra stumbled along side her date clinging to his elbow and burying her head into his shoulder as soft muffled laugher sporadically erupted from her. Beast Boy did his best to try and ignore his hysterical counter part. The pair halted in front of the main entrance.

"Come on Terra, get a hold of yourself," Beast Boy pleaded. "We don't want to get thrown out before we get a chance to get in."

Terra looked up at Beast Boy; her face was a bright red and her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, that was just too funny."

Beast Boy looked away. Terra smiled and pulled her companion closer to her. "Oh come on," Terra mildly lectured him; "you of all people have to admit that was hysterical."

Beast Boy looked down in embarassment. "I didn't know, ok!"

"Beast Boy, you ran over the Valet's foot," Robin said as he quickly escorted Starfire up the hall to join their friends.

"I didn't mean to run over Val's foot," Beast Boy replied. Terra burst into another round of uncontrollable laughter. Starfire pulled her hair out with her free hand as she looked on in concern not sure what was causing her friend to act this way in front of her date.

"Look," Beast Boy continued slightly miffed, "I don't want anyone riding my new bike."

Terra stopped laughing and shot her date a hurt look, "Hey what about me?"

"I MAY make an exception for you," Beast Boy said as he seriously considered this possibility. Terra's eyes narrowed in mock anger as she planted a hard jab on his shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Beast Boy winced in pain.

"Ok you two," Robin interrupted. "Have you got everything out of your system? We have to behave in here."

Terra smiled and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's elbow. She turned and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "You heard the man, behave yourself." Beast Boy turned towards his date then shot his eyes upwards in disbelief.

Robin extended his elbow. Starfire smiled at him and gently hooked her arm around his elbow. Robin glanced back and saw that Terra and Beast Boy had regained their composure. He nodded then stepped forward and pushed the doors open.

The doors opened into a small receiving room as crisp piano music greeted them. In front of them was a small wooden podium. Behind it stood an impeccably dressed gentleman with light grey hair who was glancing down at an open book. He looked up slightly annoyed at the young couples in front of him.

"May I help you?" he said in a deep calm voice.

Robin spoke up after taking a deep breath to prepare himself. "Titans, reservation for four," he calmly announced.

The man looked down in his book. "Ah yes, you're ten minutes late but I think we can find something for you. My name is Harold. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need my assistance."

He turned to his side and raised his hand motioning someone towards him. A scantily clad young woman with dark hair came forward. She wore a short black skirt and a small black vest that barely covered her chest.

"This is Judy she will be your server tonight," Harold calmly introduced her. "Please show these people to their table." He pointed down at his book as the waitress looked down to determine where she was to seat them. She nodded. Harold handed her several large menus which she took and quickly pulled to her chest. She smiled at her quests, "Please follow me."

She turned and made her way into the main dining room. Her back was completely bare and Robin wondered how her vest stayed up. It was then that he felt a sudden hash pain in his right foot. He turned and saw Starfire giving him the look of death as she pressed her foot heavily onto his. Robin gritted his teeth fighting the urge to cry out in pain. Starfire relented and Robin quickly limped forward pursuing their waitress.

The dining room was covered with a plush red carpet and sparsely furnished with immaculate wooden dining tables. About half of the tables were filled with people. Judy led them towards the back of the room. She stopped at a table set for four near the kitchen entrance. Robin inspected their location and frowned.

Beast Boy pulled out one of the red cushioned chairs and Terra quickly sat down as he gently pushed her towards the table. Robin quickly did the same for Starfire; he figured Cyborg had been lecturing his friend on the finer points of dining. The boys took their seats as Judy handed out their menus.

"Welcome to Blue," she kindly announced, "please let me know if there is anything you need. May I get you something to drink while you're looking at your menus?"

"May I see your wine list?" Beast Boy asked.

"Certainly, but I'll need to see some ID," their server politely countered.

"Right," Beast Boy replied nervously, "I guess I'll just have a glass of water then."

"Iced tea for me," Terra said with a slight smile.

"I'll have the same," Starfire added.

"Me too," Robin commented as he surveyed the menu.

"Very good, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She turned and made her way to the other side of the room.

"Busted," Terra hissed lightly as she smiled slyly at Beast Boy.

"You'd think all the times we've bailed this town out they'd let us order some wine with our dinner," Beast Boy said in protest as he began to look over the menu.

Terra quickly scanned the menu then closed it and looked around. Their table was rectangular with a crisp white tablecloth on it. The plates were white with an intricate blue floral pattern. A myriad of forks and spoons surrounded the plate. The center of the table was occupied by a small red tinted glass that held a dim flickering candle. Dark panels of wood stretched halfway up the walls. Dark red wallpaper with intricate gold patterns occupied the rest of the space up to the ceiling.

"I don't get it," Terra commented as she looked around. "Shouldn't this place be called red?"

"The owner's last name is Blue," Robin quickly explained.

"Well that makes sense, I guess," Terra replied.

Beast Boy studied the menu in frustration. He was beginning to sweat. Everything on it was over seventy bucks. To top it off there wasn't much he could order.

"Do you guys want to order an appetizer?" Terra asked the group.

Beast boy cringed thinking of his monetary situation; he should have got another hundred off Cyborg while he had the chance.

"Sure," Robin replied. "What were you thinking of ordering?"

"You guys like _Calamari_?"

"Fine with me," Robin replied.

"What's that," Beast Boy inquired.

"Fried squid," Terra answered.

Beast Boy frowned in disgust. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Isn't that the ocean creature you turn into that squirts black liquid?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked up and scrunched his nose in disgust, "Yes, and I can't eat that because I'm a vegetarian."

"That leaves more for the rest of us," Terra lightly chided him. She leaned over and reached under the table and gave Beast Boy's leg a light squeeze in consolation.

"There must be some mistake," Starfire continued to scan the menu, "I do not see pizza anywhere."

"Robin looked up and smiled, "This place doesn't have pizza."

"I don't see how this place can be exclusive if it doesn't have pizza," Starfire countered in disappointment.

"They might have _Bruschetta_," Terra added hopefully.

"What's that?" Beast Boy looked up from his menu.

"Toasted Italian bread with tomatoes, olive oil and garlic," Terra quickly scanned the menu. "They've got it but it's an appetizer."

Beast Boy sighed in disappointment. "Well that looks like dinner for me."

Terra tilted her head and gave Beast Boy a queer look. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," Beast Boy glumly countered. "Everything else has meat in it."

"Well I'm going with the Gumbo," Robin quickly chimed in.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing that on the menu," Terra countered.

"It's not," Robin said with a slight smirk. "I know the head chef. He's from New Orleans. I asked him to make a special batch for me. It's got an awesome kick to it."

"You mean there is a foot in it?" Starfire questioned him.

"No," Robin calmly explained. "It means it extra spicy. I think you'd like it," Robin shot her a crooked smile. "Wanna try? That is if you're brave enough."

Starfire shot Robin an annoyed look. "I accept your challenge."

Their server returned with their drinks and a bread basket.

"Can I have some olive oil?" Beast Boy requested. The server nodded affirmative.

"Is everyone ready to order?" their server asked. The others all looked at each other; everyone seemed ready.

Terra looked around the table and decided to go first. "Prime cut steak, medium rare." She saw Beast Boy cringe out of the corner of her eye. "I'll have the potato and skip the salad. And can we all have an order of _Calamari_?" Judy quickly jotted down Terra's order.

"We'll have the Gumbo," Robin announced. Judy looked up in confusion. "Lou has a batch ready for us, I called ahead." Judy nodded then turned to Beast Boy.

He looked up nervously. "I'll have the _Bruschetta_ as my main course. A salad with vinaigrette and no cheese and don't forget the oil for my bread please." Judy nodded as she jotted down the orders then took their menus.

Terra planted her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands as she smiled at Beast Boy.

"What?' Beast Boy blurted out uncomfortable with her stare.

"Nothing," she calmly answered. "I've just never been with a guy who ordered less food than me."

"Do you go in the back and watch them cook your food too?" Robin lightly chided him.

"Excuse me for being particular with my meal," Beast Boy replied. Judy brought him a small vial of olive oil. Beast Boy grabbed a piece of bread and drizzled oil over it. He looked up at his friends who were eyeing him curiously. "It's good, trust me."

"This place is impossible to get into. How did you boys get a reservation?" Terra asked.

Robin looked up and smiled, "I have my sources."

"Well you both pulled this off and it was very considerate of you," Terra genuinely said to them. "Hey Star let's go check out the little girl's room."

Starfire looked up slightly confused as Terra pushed her chair back and quickly walked over and pulled her away. Robin watched the girls make their way across the dinning room towards the ladies room. Beast Boy continued devouring his bread as piano music filtered through the room.

Robin leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Well we won't be seeing those two for awhile."

Beast Boy grunted acknowledging Robin's observation. "Yea, what do you think they do in there?"

"I don't know," Robin replied. "Fix their hair, gossip, you know girl stuff."

"Hope they get back before the food gets here."

"Don't worry. Places like this take forever to get the food ready."

Beast Boy sighed, "I would have been happy going to Sal's."

"Come on Beast Boy," Robin countered, "your first date has to be memorable."

"Oh I'll remember this," Beast Boy quickly added. "And I'm sure Cyborg will remember the two hundred bucks he loaned me to come here."

Robin snickered at Beast Boy's announcement. "Money's a trivial thing Beast Boy. You've gotta get past it and enjoy your life."

"That's easy for you to say. What did you do, rob a bank as Red X and stash the loot?"

Robin frowned momentarily, "No, I just have good sources."

Beast Boy stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth. "Well at least our food will be hot since we're right next to the kitchen."

"Yea that's a slight," Robin commented in disgust. Beast Boy shot him a quizzical glance. "You're not supposed to sit important people near the kitchen," he explained. "It would have been better by the windows."

"Well I guess we don't rank in this town," Beast Boy glumly added. "The girls seem pleased so it doesn't matter."

"Yea," Robin calmly agreed. "Wanna take bets on when the girls get back?"

"Fifteen minutes," Beast Boy predicted.

"Longer," Robin quickly countered.

"No way," Beast Boy commented in disbelief.

"Looser gets the next round of drinks."

"You're on," Beast Boy confidently accepted. He paused and thought about it for a second. "Hey wait no fair I ordered water."

"Too late."

Beast Boy sighed as he put his elbow on the table and glumly rested his chin on his hand. "I wonder what they're doing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Washed Up**

Terra led Starfire into the empty bathroom. Immaculate was an understatement. A long row of sinks stretched out before them. Each sink had a long curved porcelain pipe that ended in a goose head. The pipe emptied out into a large pink granite bowl that sat on a black slate counter. A long mirror stretched across the wall in front of the sinks. Rows of bright bulbs extended out of the walls above the top of the mirrored surface.

"Check it out Starfire," Terra quickly strode over to the first sink and turned the water on then ran her hand through stream that emerged from the goose's open bill. "That's just too cute." She shut off the water and turned back to Starfire who seemed generally unmoved by their surroundings.

"What's up Star?"

"I thought you had to relieve yourself." Starfire looked slightly perturbed.

"Naw, I'm OK. I just wanted a time out to assess the situation," Terra quickly countered. She turned to inspect the stalls. "Man I could live in her."

Starfire turned to look at the mirror and began playing with her long red hair and inspecting her outfit.

Terra emerged from the stall and stood behind her friend. Something was up. Both her and Raven were hard to read. Terra was much more comfortable with the boys.

"Come on Star, what's eating you?"

Starfire quickly turned around and looked at her back slightly concerned. "I do not see anything feasting on me," she cautiously replied.

"No," Terra calmly restated her question. "What's the matter? You seem a little glum."

Starfire drew a deep breath and sighed. "I caught Robin looking at our server. Does he not find me pleasing?"

Terra stepped towards her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "You're a babe, he can't help but notice you." She smiled trying to lift Star's spirits.

Starfire sighed again and looked down. "Robin and I have know each other for a long time. I have always liked him, but he's never expressed any real interest in me until you and Beast Boy started seeing each other." She looked up into the mirror and into Terra's eyes. "Do you think he is just seeing me tonight to help Beast Boy with you?"

Terra paused for a moment and considered Starfire's statement. "Naw, I think he's into you. He strikes me as the strong silent type. Guys like him have a hard time expressing themselves that's all. Be patient, you'll see"

Starfire considered Terra's evaluation then smiled. "I believe you are right. Thank you for the time out."

Terra smiled seeing some confidence return to her friend. The doors suddenly burst open and a tall blond figure in a pink silk dress entered the room. Both girls quickly turned at the sudden noise.

"Hey gals, guess who?"

Starfire froze momentarily then flashed a look of anger upon recognizing who had entered the bathroom. "Kitten!" she hissed through her teeth. Terra flashed a confused look unsure who had caused her friend's mood to change so fast.

"That's right!" Kitten replied happily. "I heard you were out on a date with Robie-pooh and I couldn't help but arrange for some hijinks. Now let me help you girls wash up!"

Kitten raised a fire hose and turned the nozzle on blasting a rope of water at her stunned opponents. The stream hit Terra sending her flying across the room and into one of the stalls. Kitten cut the stream and smiled satisfied with her initial work.

"One down and one to go," Kitten giggled to herself. "I hope you brought some shampoo." She aimed the hose at Starfire and sent another blast of water at her.

Starfire grabbed onto the sink edge to try a steady herself as the cold blast of water hit her. She staggered then began to slip backwards. Her lungs burned as water rush into them. She fell to the floor in a heap unable to breathe as water surged over her.

Kitten shut the hose off and smiled as Starfire lay face down on the floor coughing and spitting. She dropped her hose and quickly strode over to her helpless opponent then drove her knee into her back. She grabbed Starfire's wet hair, wrapped it around her one hand and yanked back on it.

Starfire cried out in pain then erupted into another coughing fit as she desperately tried to clear her burning lungs and draw in a good deep breath.

Kitten pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped them in the air. "Let's see if Robie-pooh likes the new hair cut I'm going to give you." She began to laugh as she opened the scissors to cut Starfire's long red hair.

"Hey bitch that's my friend you screwing with!" Kitten turned her head just in time to see Terra swing the porcelain toilet tank top into the back of her shoulders.

Kitten went sprawling on the wet floor as the air rushed out of her lungs. Terra dropped her weapon and angrily strode over to the villain who had attacked them. She grabbed Kitten's ankles and began dragging her across the wet floor towards one of the larger stalls. Starfire slowly pulled herself up as she finally began to fill her burning lungs with air. She pushed her drenched hair back and watched Terra head to the stall with a semi-conscious Kitten in tow.

"Since this is the first time we've met I'd like to give you something to remember me by," Terra said through clenched teeth. "Come her Starfire, I need a hand with this."

Starfire cautiously made her way back to the stall unsure what her friend needed help with.

"Grab her hand and ankle." Terra turned and grasped one hand around Kitten's ankle and the other around her wrist. Kitten was beginning to come out of her stupor. Starfire quickly followed Terra's lead. "OK, now hoist her up." Starfire and Terra lifted Kitten up by her feet then gingerly walked her back into the stall and gingerly positioned her over the toilet.

Kitten regained her senses. "Hey wait a minute, what are you two doing?" she shrieked in fear.

"This is what we used to call a swirly in my old school," Terra angrily explained. She raised her foot and hit the toilet lever. The toilet whooshed in response. "OK Star, dunk her." The girls lowered Kitten's head into the toilet as she screamed and struggled to no avail.

The water quickly gurgled down the drain then slowly rose. "What do you think Star," Terra shouted above Kitten's heinous screams, "another one?"

Starfire smiled in amusement, "Yes this is quite delightful."

Terra flushed one more time as Kitten's head dangled in the toilet. "You're lucky this place is spotless," Terra said to their opponent. "OK, time to take out the trash." The girls exited the stall and quickly shoved Kitten head first into the nearest trash can. Kitten's shoulder wedged onto the sides as her legs helplessly waved in the air.

Terra and Starfire walked over to the mirror as Kitten's muffled cries echoed in the bathroom. Both tried to straighten out their wet matted hair.

Starfire sighed as she inspected herself. "I believe I have the headlights," she said as she looked at her chest.

"Well now we'll see if Robin is paying attention to you," Terra replied.

"Maybe we should change," Starfire cautiously offered.

"How?" Terra countered. "Come on let's get out of here. The boy's are probably bored stiff."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

Beast Boy's elbow was perched on the edge of the table as he leaned his head on his hand and swirled the ice in his glass with his straw. He turned to Robin who rocked back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"Time?"

"Ten minutes fifty three seconds," Robin replied.

Beast Boy sighed as he listened to the piano music continue to filter through the room. The music was nice but it was quickly wearing on him. He rubbed his face with his hand then leaned back in his chair. He glanced over and noticed their server was coming back to check on them.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she politely asked them.

"An American Express card," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me sir?" she replied not quite hearing what he had said to her.

"Do you have any of those alcohol-free frozen daiquiris?" Robin quickly chimed in. He could see Beast Boy cringe.

"Sure," she replied. "How many?"

"Four,' Robin answered. "And can we have the little umbrellas in them?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Robin smiled as he watched her turn and head back towards the bar. He looked over to his friend who sat dejectedly in his chair.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," Beast Boy said in an agitated voice. "At least you could have waited until my fifteen minutes was up."

"Does that mean you still think they'd get back here in the next," Robin paused and looked down at his watch, "two minutes and ten seconds?"

"No, I guess not," Beast Boy replied glumly. Robin was always so precise and it annoyed the hell out of him.

From the entryway Robin and Beast Boy could hear the throaty chugging of a revved up motorcycle. Both boys looked at each other not sure if they where hearing correctly.

"That sound's like a motorcycle," Beast Boy said.

"A Harley if I'm not mistaken," Robin added.

They could hear screams emanating from the front portion of the room as the cycle's engine was gunned. The piano music suddenly stopped and Beast Boy and Robin stood up trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. Judy arrived at the table with their drinks as she looked back to see what the commotion was all about.

Robin caught site of an over-sized motorcycle weaving around the tables and scattering the patrons. He squinted trying to make out the rider. All at once he recognized him.

"Johnny Rancid!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Beast Boy looked at Robin who stood with clenched fists.

Rancid's motorcycle weaved its way back to the Titan's table. Judy quickly backed away as she fought to keep the drinks balanced on her tray. The motorcycle and its rider slowed to a crawl as Johnny casually looked over at his two astonished foes.

"Hey guys, got hot dates tonight?" he said casually. "Well let me go and go get dinner for you." He laughed then peeled out and slammed his motorcycle through the kitchen doors. A loud crash ensued as the doors swung closed. There were screams and more crashes as the motorcycle's engine continued to roar.

Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Well aren't you going to get in there and stop him?"

Beast Boy turned and shot Robin an exasperated look. "I can't morph in this tuxedo; I'll shred it like that green hulking guy. What about you?"

Robin looked down at his cloths then back at Beast Boy. "Does it look like I packed my utility belt?"

Both of the boys looked at each other as they quickly realized their predicament. In unison they cried, "OH SH—"

The kitchen doors burst open before they finished. Johnny was pushing a small cart in front of him as he quickly put a food-stained chef's hat on his head. His white muscle shirt and jeans were stained with food that he had kicked up during his rampage.

"Chef Rancid here," he announce with a wicked smile. "I've taken care of your dinner; may I interest you in dessert?" With that he pulled a large pie from the cart and threw his first offering at an astonished Robin. The pie hit him square in the face and sprayed all over the top of his tuxedo. Robin raised his hands and pulled the pie plate from his face and blew out his mouth attempting to clear the pie from his face so he could breath.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Robin plastered with pie. He turned back to Rancid just in time to see a flash of white as a pie smashed into his face. The sweet taste of whipped cream filled his mouth and his nose stung from the impact. Beast Boy leaned over and the pie plate fell to the floor. He raised his hands to his face and tried to wipe the pie remnants from his eyes.

Johnny burst out laughing as he admired his work. Both Robin and Beast Boy struggled to wipe their faces clean. He quickly spied their server as she was trying to slip away unnoticed.

"Hey what's this?" Rancid quickly came towards her cutting off her escape. "Wait a minute young lady. There's no need to run, I'm a lover not a fighter." He grasped on to her free hand as her face became consumed in fear. Her tray crashed to the floor as she desperately tried to pull away from her captor.

"Leave her alone," Beast Boy commanded as he strode purposefully towards his adversary. Rancid smiled as Beast Boy approached him, his face and clothes splattered with the remnants of pie. Johnny let go of the young lady who took the opportunity to quickly put some distance between her and the crazed intruder.

"It's really hard to take someone seriously when their face is plastered with pie," Johnny said.

Beast Boy stood toe to toe with the much taller Rancid who seemed unimpressed with his display. He suddenly felt very vulnerable being unable to transform himself into something more formidable then a five-foot seven one hundred and fifty pound green munchkin with pie on his face.

"Thanks for coming over," Rancid said through clenched teeth. "Now I won't have to run you down to pound the crap out of you." He smacked his fist into his open palm to emphasize his point.

Beast Boy suddenly raised his left hand in the air. "Hey Johnny look at this!"

Johnny looked curiously at Beast Boy's raised hand. "What?"

"Just this," Beast Boy quickly slammed his right fist into Rancid's gut. Beast Boy cringed in pain; his fist felt like it hit a brick wall.

Johnny looked down and smiled at his foe's feeble attempt. "Ha, that's a good one. Let's try this; your shoe's untied."

"Really?" Beast Boy looked down at his shoes in response to Rancid's comment. Johnny quickly slammed his fist into Beast Boy's gut sending him staggering backwards and sprawling onto the floor.

Beast Boy took short breaths trying to fill his suddenly cleared lungs. He wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. "Oh my spleen," he groaned.

Rancid smiled triumphantly. Something whirled dangerously close to his head knocking off his chef's hat. "What the hell?" He turned to see Robin had armed himself with several bread plates.

"Heads up Rancid," Robin quickly cocked his hand back and frisbeed another plate at his astonished foe. Rancid ducked as the plate whizzed by his head again.

"You're gonna run out of plates soon boy blunder and then I'm gonna put the hurt on you."

Johnny focused his attention on Robin trying to anticipate his next throw. Robin smiled then cocked his hand back attempting to hold his opponent in place.

Johnny felt a sharp pain in his right knee as he heard a loud crash of plates. Beast Boy had taken the cart and slammed it into his leg while he was watching Robin. With Rancid's attention diverted Robin launched the last of his plates at his reeling opponent. One struck him in the side of his head the other hit him in the hip.

Rancid cried out in pain; now his head and hip hurt along with his right knee. This was suddenly much less fun than it was a few minutes ago. He grabbed the cart and began pushing Beast Boy back towards the wall. "I'm gonna crush you you little green freak!"

Beast Boy dug his heals in trying to slow his backward progress towards the wall. He slowed it down slightly but he was no match for the much bigger Rancid.

Robin launched himself at Rancid planting his foot squarely into his opponents left shoulder breaking his hold on the cart and causing him to fall to his knees. Robin cried out in triumph. His cry was suddenly tempered as he heard the sick tear of his pant's crotch seam.

Rancid crouch dazed on all fours. The tide had definitely turned against him. He heard the rattle of the cart closing in on him. It struck his head hard and sent him down to the floor. He raised his head slightly then felt a hard crack of a frying pan smack the top of his head. Judy stood over Rancid's unconscious body.

"Good work Judy," Beast Boy said slightly amused. "I think you can be an honorary Titan for the night."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Who is this creep anyway?"

"Johnny Rancid," Robin replied. "We've met before."

"Hey guys, what happened?" Terra's voice startled the others.

Robin and Beast Boy turned to see their disheveled dates. The girls began to giggle at the boys pie-covered faces.

"We had a little visit from Rancid," Beast Boy calmly explained. "What happened to you?"

Terra walked over to the table and grabbed a napkin then walked over to Beast Boy and began wiping off his face. "We had a little visit too. What was her name?"

"Kitten," Starfire coldly announced. She quickly followed suit and grabbed a napkin and began wiping Robin's face.

"Kitten," Robin replied slightly concerned. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom trash can where she belongs," Terra replied.

"Yes, we gave her a swirly so that she would remember who we are and never bother us again," Starfire added in disgust.

"A swirly?" Beast Boy asked half laughing.

"Yea," Terra replied. "Now hold still so I can get the rest of this off your face. Hey Judy can you get us some water and club soda to clean these guys up?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Hey Robin do you feel a draft?" Beast Boy called out to his friend with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Robin replied.

"What is the matter?" Starfire inquired as she finished cleaning up Robin's face.

"He split his pants," Beast Boy said as he broke out into uncontrolled laughter.

Starfire looked down and noticed a pair of white boxers protruding from Robin's pants. "I like your happy faces," she replied as she noticed small yellow happy faces stamped on them.

Robin blushed violently as the others inspected his exposed boxers. "They're my lucky boxers, OK!"

Judy quickly returned with a pitcher of water, several club sodas and a bottle. "Here let me help." She put the tray on the table and opened one of the club sodas, put some on a napkin and began rubbing the pie remnants from Beast Boy and Robin's tuxedos.

"Thanks girls," Beast Boy said as he inspected the scene. "Is everything alright?"

"I think so," Judy replied. "The police should be here soon. They can take care of these two."

"Good," Beast Boy responded. "I guess dinners over. We'd better get going or we'll be here talking to the police all night."

Starfire and Terra finished cleaning up the boys. Robin stood transfixed by Starfire's wet gleaming body. "Yea, where to now," he said in a daze.

"Sal's," Beast Boy quickly blurted out.

"Yes, let's go to Sal's and eat large quantities of Pizza!" Starfire enthusiastically replied.

"OK with me," Terra chimed in.

"Wait," Judy interrupted. "Here," she placed a wine bottle in Beast Boy's hand. "A little something from me; it's a White Zinfandel."

"Um thanks," Beast Boy quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of Cyborg's $100 bills. "Here, for you. You helped with this too. Besides it looks like your tips are going to be down tonight."

"Thanks." Judy took the bill and smiled as she watched the young couples make their way out of the dinning room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Open Mic**

Raven stopped the car, put it in reverse and swung it back into the lone parking spot on the street. She shut the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition. Cyborg looked out of his window at the darkened street.

"We're here," she dully announced. "Are you gonna get out or sit in here all night?"

"Um, where are we?" he looked out unsure of his surroundings.

Raven opened the door and let herself out then slammed the door and quickly made her way around the back of the car and onto the sidewalk. Cyborg looked out his window and sighed then opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you gonna tell me where we are or what," he said to her slightly exasperated.

"We're going to D'Angelo's," Raven announced. "It's down the block a bit; this was the closest spot I could find."

Cyborg looked around at the darkened street. "Is it safe?"

Raven sighed in frustration, "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark too."

"Of course not," Cyborg replied. "I just don't want my baby to get keyed or something worse." He walked over and gently stroked the hood of the T-car. The car's lights blinked and a high-pitched double chirp echoed in the street. Cyborg jumped at the sudden noise. Raven smiled as she dangled the keys in the air. Cyborg strode over and flashed her an annoyed look as he swiped them from her hand.

"If anything happens to my baby," he said to her menacingly.

"Chill out," Raven interrupted his tirade, "you're acting like a child."

"Don't lecture me young lady," Cyborg countered. Raven cast her eye's skyward then turned and walked away. "Hey, you come back here. I'm not done." Raven continued to walk down the sidewalk unaffected by Cyborg's verbal threats. He turned back to the T-car and held up his hands. "Its cool baby, I promise to be back soon. DON'T NOBODY THINK OF TOUCHING THIS CAR WHILE I'M AWAY!" he loudly announced. Cyborg looked around satisfied that his threat would keep his car safe while he was away. He turned and jogged to catch up with Raven.

Raven heard her friend's footsteps slow as he caught up with her. "Gee, you didn't say anything about my parking skills; how many girls do you know who can parallel park?" she queried her friend.

"Don't try and distract me girl," Cyborg replied slightly cross. "Why do you always drag me to these dives in the worst part of town?"

"Because they've got character," she replied. "Maybe some of the grittiness will rub off on you. Life isn't all pink and whites you know." She paused before a rundown red-brick house with a red neon sign in the window. "Here we are," she grabbed the door handle then paused as she saw some hesitation on her companion's face. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Shut up and open the door," Cyborg replied resigned to his fate. It was going to be a long boring night. With his luck they'd be stuck here for awhile.

Raven smiled then pulled the door open and walked into the darkened room. Cyborg followed her. The room was a bit larger than he expected. There was a small dimly lit stage in the front with a bar stool. Someone was perched on the stool slouching over a guitar as they strummed soft chords. Most of the tables were full of darkly dressed people; some were facing the stage in rapt attention, others were engaged in quiet conversation. The ceiling was strung with small blue Christmas lights; several ceiling fans spun slowly swirling the smoky air. Cyborg spied Raven making her way towards the back of the room. He turned and carefully followed her to an empty table against the back wall.

Raven sat down at a worn wooden table with a small candle burning on it. She looked up and watched Cyborg warily take a seat across from her. The chair screeched as he pulled himself up to the table.

A young man with short dark spiked hair and a diamond stud in his left ear approached them. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt with faded and ripped blue jeans. A pair of pink converse high tops finished off his outfit.

"Hey Raven," he said in a slight lispy voice. "The usual?"

Raven looked up casually, "Yea and can you crack the back door open; the smoke's bad tonight."

"Already did," he quickly replied. "Here you go." He produced a small silver teapot that steamed slightly, and then quickly placed a saucer with a wedge of lemon and a matching cup on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Sure thing toots. What'll your friend have?" he turned to Cyborg who was still aghast at their casual conversation.

"Jacob this is my friend Cyborg," Raven introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you," Cyborg extended his hand. Jacob took it and gave it a light shake.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Do you two know each other?" Cyborg couldn't resist trying to figure out how these two knew each other so intimately.

Jacob let out a short laugh. "Absolutely. Raven's always here for open mic and poetry night. She's got a beautiful voice but her poems are always so dark," He quickly turned to Raven. "Girl you really should lighten up." He lightly nudged her. "Any way what do you want?"

"Some coffee and something to eat," Cyborg said with a half grin.

"I can get you the coffee but the kitchen's closed," Jacob replied. He saw Cyborg sigh in disappointment. "Hey, perk up I'll see what I can scarf up for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Cyborg replied. Jacob turned and quickly made his way towards the doors that led to the back kitchen area. Cyborg turned and grinned at Raven as she flashed him an annoyed look.

"What?" she said.

"Singing and poetry?"

"I don't ask what you do with your time, don't ask what I do with mine," she mildly lectured him. "Besides I plan on starting a lounge act in Vegas when I'm done with this gig."

Cyborg looked at his friend in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"Of course I am. I only read poetry when I'm inspired and Jacob got me up once on the Karaoke machine."

Cyborg shook his head then looked back towards the kitchen.

"Jacob seems like a nice guy. Why aren't you two seeing each other?"

"I don't think I'm his type," Raven replied with a slight smile.

"What, you too dark for him?" Cyborg chided her.

"No," she calmly replied. "Wrong gender."

"What do you mean?"

Raven smiled at her confused friend. "Jacob leads an alternative lifestyle."

Cyborg stared at her for a moment before what she said sunk in. "Oh, I get it now."

"Does that bother you?"

"Um, no not really, I guess."

"I'm sure he'd like your cooking," Raven said suggestively.

Cyborg shot her an agitated look. "Girl, do you get off shocking the hell out of people?"

She smiled wryly, "Hey how do you know I don't lead an alternative lifestyle."

Cyborg stared at his friend trying to gauge how serious she was. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Well I guess that's your business isn't it?"

"Easy Cyborg, I'm just pulling your chain."

"Well stop it, will you?"

Raven snickered to herself. She looked up and saw Jacob exit the back kitchen area. He had several things on his tray. He pulled up to the table and quickly placed the items on the table in front of Cyborg.

"OK, here's your coffee. I found some peanuts and some veggie sticks in the back and a bit of ranch dressing. Sorry, we fired our cook last night or the kitchen would be open."

"You don't have any chips or something?" Cyborg asked anxiously.

"That stuff will kill you," Jacob lightly punched him on the shoulder. "This stuff is much better for you. OK I've got to go and get the next act ready. You two enjoy and I'll check back on you later." He turned and weaved around the tables as he made his way towards the stage.

Cyborg sighed and looked down at his meager offerings. He grabbed a couple of peanuts and cracked open the shells then looked around unsure where to put them.

"Shove them on the floor, that's what everyone else does," Raven replied as she poured tea in her cup then squeezed the lemon into it. She looked up and tried to see who was on stage.

Cyborg picked up the shells and put them back in the basket. "I'll just stick them back in the basket. My mother didn't raise a slob." The music was almost as dreadful as food in front of him. He shuddered as he considered how relatively early it was. A call over his communicator would be his only escape from this dismal place. Somehow he knew he was going to be stuck here a long, long, long time. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Raven looked over as the music ceased and noticed a tear in Cyborg's eye. Scattered applause rose up from the crowd. "You alright over there?" she inquired curious as to why her friend had been so affected by the music from the stage.

"Oh its nothing," Cyborg quickly rubbed the tear from his eye. "I'll be alright in a moment."

Raven looked back towards the stage to see who was going on next. She could see a thin silhouette setting up.

"Test, test one two three….Test, test."

There was something familiar with the voice but Raven couldn't place it.

"Hey Cyborg, do you recognize that voice?"

Cyborg paused then listened. "Yea, it sounds familiar now that you mention it."

"OK," said the voice from the stage. "Let's get this beru ha ha going shall we? I'd like to dedicate my first song to a couple of old friends of mine in the back. Hey Raven and Cyborg, ya recognize your old chap up here on stage don'cha?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other in shock. "Punk Rocket!" they said in unison.

With that Punk ripped his first chord sending a shock wave through the small room. Raven and Cyborg clasped their hands to their ears fighting off the intense pain. Others in the audience quickly did the same. Raven tried to use her powers to disable their foe but the noise was overwhelming and she couldn't concentrate properly. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon but there were too many people in the small space to use it safely.

Punk Rocket continued to strum his sonic chords as he leaped from table to table closing in on his helpless opponents. He sang a short verse as he casually made his way across the room.

"No help for the homeless,  
…No jobs for the unemployed,  
…Got no favorite past times,  
...Teach your children to destroy!"

Punk Rocket stood in front of Raven and Cyborg's table. Both heroes had collapsed to their knees pressing their hands to their ears seeking any relief from the deafening noise. Punk Rocket hit another chord as he prepared to take them down. The sound suddenly ceased as the lights cut out leaving the feeble candle light to illuminate the dark room.

"Oh that's a bugger it'n it?" Punk meekly said as Cyborg quickly stood up and faced his stunned opponent. Raven looked up as her ears rang.

"Raven, please tell your friend punk rock is soooo over," Jacob's voice rang out from the darkness. "Like most of the Ramones are dead and Iggy Pop sold out to Volkswagen years ago."

"Your guitar please," Cyborg sternly said.

"Right," Punk said. "Here ya go chap." He handed his guitar over to Cyborg. "You'll be easy on me right govna?"

Raven stood up. "Jacob, did you cut out the lights?"

"Yes I did," Jacob replied in a happy melodic voice. "Its open acoustic mic night sir," he said sternly as he gingerly made his way through the crowd of stunned people towards their table.

"Great work Jacob," Cyborg congratulated him on his quick thinking.

"Nothing any smart superhero wouldn't have thought of," he replied nonchalantly.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Cyborg asked as he looked over Punk Rocket's guitar.

"I've got an idea," Raven replied with a wicked smile. "Have a seat." She slid a chair in front of their captive. Cyborg grabbed Punk's shoulder and pushed him down. Raven used her powers to wrap Punk Rocket's amp cord around her seated opponent.

"Hey what gives," Punk said slightly concerned. She floated their bound captive to the front of the room towards the stage. Cyborg and Jacob smiled at each other as they quickly figured out what Raven had in mind.

"She's such a little devil isn't she," Jacob commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Cyborg replied. "Who's next on your play list?"

"Beatrice's and her Babes; it's a sister act," Jacob explained. "They're very talented; play mostly 70s TV show themes, you know Gilligan's Island, Love Boat all of those corny shows you see on late night TV."

"Sounds great," Cyborg quickly interrupted. "I hope you don't mind but I'm really hungry. Raven and I have got to go and get something to eat."

"Oh sure I understand," Jacob said. "You'll come back sometime, right."

Cyborg pulled out his card, "Send me message the next time you know Raven's going to sing. I wanna see that, but don't tell her I'm coming; I want it to be a surprise."

"Right," Jacob gave him a sly look. "We'll sneak you through the back door."

"Cool," Cyborg laughed to himself thinking how many cameras he would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunited (The Girls)**

Cyborg pushed open the doors to Sal's. Raven followed behind him with a disgusted look on her face. The smell of Pizza and garlic washed over Cyborg giving him an immediate lift. The ride over with Raven had been a nightmare. If there was one thing you shouldn't do it was play classical music in the T-car when Cyborg's driving on an empty stomach.

"See I told you they were here," Raven said coldly.

"Yea, well they shouldn't be," Cyborg said in mild irritation.

Beast Boy sat alone in one of the booths along the back wall. The place was surprisingly empty. Beast Boy was perusing the jukebox's CD collection while his other hand was sliding up a large stack of quarters. He quickly dumped a quarter in the machine filling the place immediately with music.

Cyborg and Raven walked over to Beast Boy's booth. He continued to play with his stack of quarters unaware of their presence until they were almost next to him.

Beast Boy looked up in mild surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"The other place's kitchen sucked," Cyborg blurted out.

Raven sighed in disgust. "Sorry, I didn't know the cook was fired."

"It's probably a good thing," Cyborg quickly replied. "I probably would have gotten food poisoning or something."

Raven folded her arms across her chest and shot Cyborg an icy stare. "Where are the girls?" She needed an immediate refuge from her annoyed partner.

"They're in the bathroom cleaning up," Beat Boy said. "Man what a night, you should have seen it…"

"I'll talk to you in a bit," Raven curtly excused herself and made her way to the rest room. Terra and Starfire would be a welcome change of company. It would also allow Cyborg to blow off some steam; let Beast Boy deal with his temper tantrum.

Raven wondered why the couples were here instead of at Blue. Several possibilities drifted through her mind as she made her way to the girl's room. Most of them involved Beast Boy performing some type of _faux pas_. She smiled at the thought as she pushed open the door.

A blast of warm air hit Raven as the door swung closed behind her. Terra and Starfire were huddled with their backs to her in front of the hand dryer. Strands of their long hair billowed towards the ceiling. Both girls' shoulders heaved slightly. Terra reached over and pulled Starfire towards her as their heads fell lightly against each other. Raven sighed thinking the two girls were consoling each other after their disastrous date.

The hand dryer cut off and the room was instantly filled with laughter. Raven's eyes narrowed in disbelief as Terra and Starfire turned to exit the room. Both girl's faces were dark red; their eyes brimming with tears. Terra screeched in surprise upon seeing their friend standing before them.

"Raven!" Terra blurted out in between gasping laughter. "What are you doing here?" Terra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her startled friend. Starfire quickly followed as the three friends huddled together. Raven retracted slightly as both girls were quickly consumed in another round of violent giggling.

"Um, can one of you please tell me what's going on?" Raven said in exasperation.

Terra and Starfire withdrew slightly, their eyes beaming with laughter. By the look of things both girls had hit it off quite well. Raven had up to this point been the translator between the two, now it seemed that Terra and Starfire had found a common wavelength to work on. The feeling of being on the outside looking in began to creep over her.

"Oh my god, you should have been there!" Terra quickly blurted out. "Beast Boy ran over the valet's foot when we got there."

"Then Terra and I gave Kitten a swirly in the establishment's bathroom," Starfire quickly added.

"Don't forget Rancid plastering the boys with those pies," Terra added.

"And Robin splitting his pants," Starfire continued.

"The smiley faces were the best!"

Both Starfire and Terra quickly erupted into another round of laughter leaving Raven dumbfounded as she tried to quickly absorb their rapid-fire explanation of the night's events.

"Ok," Raven said calmly as she tried to get her friends settled down. "Let me get this straight. Beast Boy ran over the parking attendant's foot, Kitten was in the bathroom, Johnny Rancid was serving dessert and Robin ate so much he split his pants. It sounds like the night's been a disaster."

Terra and Starfire glanced at each other then broke out into a fresh round of laughter. Raven felt even more removed from the situation.

"Oh Raven, this has been the most wonderful night I've had on this planet!" Starfire countered as her face radiated with happiness.

"I haven't laughed so much in my friggin' life!" Terra added.

"Well, good," Raven dryly added. "I thought for a minute things had gone terribly wrong."

"No way!" Terra replied. "We wiped out two villains and managed to see Robin's underwear in one night!"

"Well it wasn't all good," Starfire mildly corrected her friend. "I did not particularly like being nearly drown by Kitten."

"Yea, but we set that bitch straight!" Terra held up her fist and Starfire quickly rapped it with hers acknowledging their teamwork. "It worked out for the better anyway. Didn't you see Robin checking you out while you were cleaning him up?"

"He did?" Starfire asked hopefully. Terra nodded affirmative. "Yes, finally he has noticed me!"

Raven listened as her friends fawned over their successful night together. Even in this small group she was an outsider.

"How about you, Raven. How's your night going?" Terra asked her friend trying to draw her back into the conversation. After all, this night had been her idea. "Stopping by for a quick bite? I hope you and Cyborg haven't been too busy while we were out."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Raven countered not wanting to steal any thunder from her friend's exploits. "We ran into Punk Rocket over at D'Angelo's."

"What happened to him?" Starfire asked in sudden concern.

"Oh he's tied up with open mic," Raven coolly explained. "I don't think we'll be hearing from him for awhile."

"Cool," Terra replied. "Let's get out of here. I'm starving; Rancid ruined our dinner before we got to eat it."

Terra and Starfire turned and headed for the door back to the main dining room. Raven sighed to herself then fell in behind her two joyous friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reunited (The Boys)**

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched Raven quickly make her way towards the rest room. She pushed the door open and the sound of the hand dryer filtered out briefly before being cut off by the closing door.

"Damn, I hate to say this but I'm glad she left," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy looked up slightly shocked by his friend's comment. "Easy Cyborg," he said trying to talk his friend down. "She's just as annoyed at you as you are with her. It takes two to tango."

"Raven doesn't tango." Cyborg said shaking his head. "She marches to her own beat."

"Yea," Beast Boy let out a short laugh. He slid his hand up his stack of quarters letting them clink together between his fingers.

"You didn't spend all my money already, did you?" Cyborg quizzed his friend.

"No, just half of it, well actually more than half; the pizza's on me."

"What, you didn't eat yet?"

"No. We had a little incident at the restaurant. Kitten and Johnny Rancid showed up and pretty much trashed the place," Beast Boy explained.

"If you didn't get dinner, how did you lose half of the money I lent you," Cyborg asked.

"Well, I gave our waitress a $100 tip," Beast Boy said proudly.

"What'd you do that for?"

"She kind of helped us with Johnny," Beast Boy replied. "Plus she was really cute."

"Watch your wandering eye Mr. Studly," Cyborg mildly corrected him. "Where's Robin?"

"In the bathroom with Sal; he had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked slightly perplexed.

"Come on, I'll show ya," Beast Boy stood up from the booth leaving his quarters on the table and led Cyborg over to the men's room.

The boys pushed the door open. Robin looked up and frowned. He was leaning back on one of the sinks with his arms folded across his chest in quiet disgust. Sal held his pants up to the light as he made the final stitches to close up the broken seam in Robin's pants.

Cyborg smiled slyly at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Man, a picture of this would be worth a million dollars to some rag magazine."

"Only one?" Beast Boy chimed in. "The smiley faced boxers are worth at least five!"

"F-you both," Robin replied coldly. "If it wasn't for me Johnny would have taken a couple of inches off your profile Beast Boy."

"Calm down Robin," Sal interrupted. He tied off his stitch work then turned the pants right-side in and flapped them straight before handing them back to Robin. "Take it easy the rest of the night or the paparazzi are really gonna to get something on you." Robin gratefully took his pants back and quickly slipped them on before shoving his feet back into his shoes. "I guess the gang's all here, huh. I'll put a couple of more pies in for you."

"Thanks Sal; for the food and the pants," Robin gratefully added.

"No problem," Sal replied as he exited the bathroom leaving the boys alone.

"OK," Cyborg said slightly amused. "Will one of you explain what happened to you all tonight?"

Beast Boy and Robin glanced at each other trying to determine who was going to explain what had happened. Beast Boy reached up and scratched his head as he tried to figure out where to begin.

"Well," he paused for a second forming his thoughts. "It got kind of weird. We got to Blue and got to our table."

"They sat us back by the kitchen," Robin chimed in slightly irritated.

"We ordered our food then the girls went to the rest room,"

"Yea, it took them forever to get back to the table," Robin added.

"Right," Beast Boy continued. "That cost me a round of drinks. Anyway that's when Rancid showed up and trashed the kitchen and our dinners."

"But we got him back good," Robin interrupted. "And we did it without my utility belt and without Beast Boy morphing into something."

"Yea, but he crushed you with that pie," Beast Boy added with a slight laugh. "That had three stooges written all over it!"

"Well he got you to, you little shit," Robin responded tersely.

"Oh man, I'm glad the girls didn't see that!" Beast Boy smiled as he shook his head.

"How about our waitress taking Rancid out with the frying pan," Robin continued.

"Yea, how about her," Beast Boy's eyes grew vacant as he replayed the scene in his mind.

"Tell me about it," Robin replied with a sly grin. "Starfire caught me checking her out."

"I saw that." Beast Boy laughed. "You're such a dumb ass."

"Don't worry," Robin quickly countered, "I don't plan on making that mistake again."

"Sounds like you two had a good time," Cyborg interrupted trying to get his friends to slow down so he could absorb the night's details. "What happened to the girls?"

"As far as we can figure out, they ran into Kitten in the bathroom," Robin explained.

"She must have flipped out when Terra and Starfire gave her a swirly," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"It's a good thing we got out of there; both of the girls were soaked when they came back. They must have totally wrecked the bathroom," Robin commented. "How did you and Raven do tonight?"

Cyborg frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't ask. She took me to another one of her dives. The place was a regular comedy club," he said sarcastically. "Thank God Punk Rocket showed up."

"Huh?" Beast Boy commented unsure why his friend would be so thankful a villain had spoiled their evening.

"No biggie, we took him out," Cyborg explained. "Actually he got the raw end of the deal; he has to spend the rest of the night listening to whatever that crowd can dish out." Cyborg closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought.

Cyborg quickly smiled as he remembered something. "Well there was one funny thing I got out of tonight; Raven does Karaoke at this place. I got a well placed source who can tell us when she's on. Anyone interested?" Cyborg looked at his friends who both frowned at his announcement.

"I don't know Cyborg," Robin questioned his friend. "I don't think that's a good idea. If she wanted us to know about this she would have told us."

Cyborg looked shocked at his friend's pronouncement. He turned to Beast Boy who held the same reservations. "You too?"

"Sorry Cyborg," Beast Boy said glumly. "I'm with Robin on this. It's best to give her her space; she'll let us know when she's ready."

Cyborg sighed in disappointment. "Fine. I just thought you guys would get a kick out of that piece of information. All right let's get out of here. I'm starving."

Cyborg turned towards the door as the others fell in behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dinner!**

The boys came out of the men's room and were surprised to see the girls had beaten them to the table. Sal had already put the first pizzas out for them. A couple of pitchers of soda and the table was complete.

"Hey guys," Terra said as the boys approached. "Everything come out OK?"

Beast Boy groaned as he slid over in the booth next to Terra. "That joke's so old it's not even funny to me." Terra smiled and wrapped her arm around Beast Boy's neck and pulled him towards her.

Raven slid out of the booth so Robin could sit next to Starfire. He flashed her a brief smile then reached under the table and held her hand. She smiled then placed her other hand over his.

Raven and Cyborg took the end seats on the booth. Cyborg grabbed a pitcher and was about to pour everyone a drink.

"Hey wait," Beast Boy exclaimed. "The waitress gave me something before we left." He reached down and pulled out the bottle of wine he had stashed under the chair. "She said it was a White Zinfandel," Beast Boy turned the bottle over in his had inspecting it more closely. "Funny, it looks pink."

"It's called rose," Raven unexpectantly corrected him.

"OK, rose," Beast Boy said. "Any way, I propose we crack this thing open and have a toast." Beast Boy looked around the table. No one seemed to mind. He looked down at the bottle slightly perplexed. "Um, does anyone know how to get this thing open?"

"I think you need a bottle opener," Terra replied.

"Anyone?" Beast Boy looked around the table but found only blank stares.

Raven sighed. "Here, let me try." She held out her hand and Beast Boy quickly passed the wine to her. Raven held the bottle firmly with both hands and concentrated on the cork. It slid out of the bottle then slowly flew over towards Beast Boy. He looked at it unsure what to do next. "It's customary for the person bringing the wine to inspect the cork," she instructed.

Beast Boy took the cork, "Thanks. What am I looking for?"

"First, does the cork look in good shape?"

Beast Boy inspected it. "Yea, it looks fine, I guess."

"Good," Raven coolly replied. "Now feel the end that was in the bottle and make sure it's wet."

"OK," Beast Boy said with slight curiosity. "It's wet. Is that good?"

"Yea," Raven replied. "That means it was stored properly. Now if you want you can smell it. I'll skip the tasting ritual because we don't have any wine glasses."

The others stared at Raven curious as to how she had known about this. She looked around as a small sense of paranoia passed through her. "I read a lot of books, OK?" she said trying to deflect the other's unwanted attention. She slid the bottle back to Beast Boy. "You can do the honors."

"Thanks Raven." Beast Boy said. Terra helped him pour some of the wine into the glasses and pass them around. "Does everyone have one?" The other's nodded affirmative. Beast Boy raised his cup. "To the good friends and good times; especially tonight," he paused to look around the table at the others.

"To good friends," the others replied in unison.

Robin and Raven put their cups down without taking a sip. The others raised their cups to sample the contents.

"Not bad," Cyborg said as he put his cup down. "What's up with you two?" He split his glance between Robin and Raven.

"Sorry, I'm still underage," Robin replied.

"You're not going to turn us in are you?" Cyborg said mockingly.

"Get real," Robin protested.

"What about you Raven?" Cyborg turned his attention to his partner who sat across from him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me," Raven replied as she directed her eyes downward.

"That's fine," Beast Boy quickly interrupted. "I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to. It's just nice of you guys to join us in our toast. All right, let's eat!"

Beast Boy and Terra pulled slices of the tray and put them on the paper plates Sal had left out for them then slid them over to the others. The other Titans paused until each had gotten a piece then quickly consumed their slices before helping themselves to more.

When the others had finished Beast Boy divided his quarter stack into smaller stacks of four. "All right, who's up for a little racing? My treat."

"Count me in," Terra chimed in. "How about you Star?"

"Yes I think I would like that."

"Raven?" Beast Boy surprisingly asked.

"Um, I don't do video games," Raven stuttered with her response. "What about Robin?"

"I'll pass; I've had enough excitement for tonight. Besides, Beast Boy's a horrible driver. He's bound to cause a 50-car pile up," he chided his friend. "What about you Cyborg?"

"Still eating, pass," Cyborg helped himself to another slice.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy pleaded. "There are four cars and it's always more fun if they're all filled." He looked over at Raven who glanced back to see if he truly wanted her to join them. "I'm buying," he looked down at his stacks of quarters to emphasize his point.

Raven slid out of the booth. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Cool," Beast Boy said in triumph. The others slid out of the booth as Beast Boy led the girls over to the video game area.

Robin and Cyborg slid back into the booth. Cyborg continued eating while Robin began flipping through the CD selection.

"No classical music," Cyborg said between bites.

"Huh?" Robin replied in amusement.

"I had enough of that coming over here with Raven."

"Don't worry, I won't," Robin said as he turned his attention back to the CD collection.

"What's up with you?" Cyborg continued. "Since when do you pass up a chance to compete against the rest of us?"

"Not into it I guess," Robin replied. "Plus it would spoil Beast Boy's opportunity to be surrounded by girls. This will be his best chance to win a race anyway."

"Ouch!" Cyborg said with a slight smile. "Love softening your rough edges?"

Robin turned and shot him an icy stare. "Jealous?"

"Come on, I'm joshing with ya, relax," Cyborg countered. "If you like the girl, you shouldn't be so afraid to admit it."

"I'm not afraid," Robin quickly countered. "I just didn't know she felt that way about me. I mean I knew she liked me, but I just didn't know in that way. You know what I mean?"

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief. "Man, all of us knew she liked you."

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because we got a kick out of watching you being clueless"

Robin sighed slightly disgusted that he was the last to know. "Man, you should have seen her at Blue when she came out of the bathroom. I never saw her like that, all wet and…." Robin shook his head unable to complete his thought.

Cyborg smiled as his friend drifted off into a fantasy. "Maybe you should take her to the beach."

Robin smiled, "Yea, good idea."

"Cool, when can we go?"

"I'm not taking any of you with us," Robin countered in disgust. "I don't want the rest of you checking her out!"

"You're cold," Cyborg countered. "Are you worried she'll wear a thong or something?"

Robin dropped a coin in the jukebox then turned and shot another icy stare at his friend. Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy and the girls made their way back to the table putting an end to Cyborg and Robin's conversation. The girls all had smiles on their faces. Beast Boy looked slightly annoyed.

"OK, who won?" Cyborg inquired.

"First place," Terra replied as she pumped her fist in triumph.

"Second," Raven blandly announced.

"I won the bronze trophy," Starfire explained.

Cyborg and Robin turned and smiled at a dejected Best Boy. "What happened? " both of them asked in unison.

Beast Boy folded his arms across his chest. "They cheated; Raven took me out on the last corner then Terra and Starfire finished me off."

"There's no rule against that," Raven countered. "Next time yield to the faster cars."

"Where to now?" Terra asked the group. "The night's still young and I'm sure Sal wants to close up."

"How about Club Powder down by the wharf?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Starfire replied enthusiastically.

"It's pretty tough getting in that place," Cyborg replied.

"Come on," Beast Boy countered. "We're the Titans."

"You're coming too Raven," Terra suddenly confronted her friend.

"Yes," Starfire chimed in. "Let's all go together."

"This is your date," Raven said slightly shocked. The idea of joining the group frightened her for some reason. "What do you think Cyborg?" she said hoping for some help.

"If they don't mind I think we can tag along," Cyborg said.

Raven sighed in defeat.

"OK it's settled," Beast Boy happily announce. "Look out Club Powder, the Titans are coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Club Powder**

Beast Boy pushed down on the latch to no avail. "It's locked," he dully announced.

"Told you it's hard getting into this place," Cyborg said in disgust.

The others stood huddled on the dark roof. No amount of pleading had been able to get them through the front door. Beast Boy was determined to get in and finish off what up to this point had been and extremely memorable night. Nothing was going to stop him, even if he had to bend a few rules.

"Raven, can you open this for us?" he looked over with pleading eyes.

Raven stood silent for a moment; a light breeze pushed strands of dark hair over her eyes. She reached up and brushed them aside. It could all end right here if she wanted it to. Beast Boy's eyes were desperate. She took a deep breath then reluctantly stepped forward. Her eyes glowed in the darkness and the latch clicked.

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy reached out, pushed the latch down and swung the door open. The others quickly passed into the staircase. Raven stood looking into the light not sure if she should enter. The others would have a much better time without her.

"Come on Raven, lets go," Beast Boy said in an agitated voice. Raven cautiously stepped forward into the staircase. Beast Boy pulled the door closed behind him as he quickly descended the stairs. Raven stood just inside the door unwilling to go further. Beast Boy looked back and noticed she had not moved. He retraced his steps and looked into his friend's eyes. Beast Boy could see she was clearly uncomfortable. He lightly clasped her hand and smiled. Raven relented and followed him down the steps.

The others were huddled around the door that led into the club. They could hear the muffled music from the other side.

"It's not locked," Cyborg announced. "We need to cut the lights and get in there as fast as we can. If we're lucky the bouncers aren't guarding the door. Is everyone ready?" The others nodded as their hearts raced in anticipation. "Raven can you kill the lights please."

Raven looked up at the naked bulb above her. In an instant it was out plunging the group into darkness.

"On three," Cyborg's voice echoed in the darkness. "One, two, THREE!"

The door swung open. The music, club lights and cigarette smoke washed over them as they quickly pushed their way through. They were lucky; no one noticed them come in. Terra and Starfire quickly surveyed the scene. The place was packed with sweaty bodies bounding to the music.

"THIS WAY," Cyborg screamed above the music. The Titans slowly made their way through the crowd. The group reformed in front of the less crowded and noisy bar. Terra and Starfire hugged each other in triumph.

"See I told you we could do it," Beast Boy said half shouting. "Great work team!" He reached out and high-fived Robin and Cyborg claiming victory.

"Let's hit the dance floor," Terra screamed above the music as she clasped onto Beast Boy's arm. "You coming Robin or are you afraid," she taunted him.

"I'm not afraid," Robin replied in disgust. He grabbed Starfire's arm and happily dragged her behind Terra and Beast Boy. The couples slowly pushed their way through the swaying bodies.

Cyborg smiled as he watched the others take their place on the floor. Things had really gone pretty well. He turned to Raven then frowned. He could see she was struggling with the situation. "It's OK we don't have to go out there," he tried to reassure her.

Raven pulled her cape closer trying to ward off the huge crowd surrounding her. She hated crowds. The pulsing music and high strung emotions of all the others around her were wearing on her. She was on the verge of a panic attack. Her breathing became strained as she felt her lungs being squeezed shut.

"I gotta go Cyborg," she nearly screamed. "I'm sorry." She turned and pushed her way through the crowd towards the door they had snuck in earlier.

"Wait Raven," Cyborg called to her. It was too late; he could see her head bob through the crowd. He sighed to himself. Once she made up her mind there was no changing it. He watched her slowly make her way to the door and exit.

Raven slammed the door behind her. Muffled music filtered through the door and into the dark stairwell. Raven pushed her back against the cold metal door and listened to her breathing as she tried to steady her frayed nerves. When she regained her composure she felt her way up the steps and pushed open the door to the roof. The cool night air washed over her sweaty body sending a sudden chill up her spine.

Raven turned and almost ran into a couple entwined in a passionate kiss. The pair turned their heads and shot her an annoyed look. Raven blushed then turned away from them and made her way towards the edge of the roof. "Get a room," she said in disgust when she was a safe distance away.

Raven paused at the edge of the roof and surveyed the scene in front of her. She was several stories up from the street. Above her the stars twinkled as a soft breeze blew over her. Off in the distance she could hear the distant noise of traffic stalling.

She felt like such a loser. Why couldn't she enjoy herself? Something was always getting in the way. Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin had hit it off wonderfully. Now she was going to have to reap the harvest she had sown. They would be spending more time with each other than with her. To make matters worse she was sure Cyborg would provide little relief for her loneliness after their night together. Surprisingly she felt depressed by this thought. Raven raised her hood and prepared leave.

"Yes, fly away young Raven," a vaguely familiar voice rang out from the shadows.

"Who said that," Raven turned quickly and raised her hands in a defensive posture; her eyes glowed white prepared to confront whoever was taunting her.

"Relax, it's just me," a young man with short dark hair and a thin goatee emerged from the shadows. He wore a tight white muscle shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The young man folded his arms across his chest and waited for Raven to acknowledge him.

Raven dropped her hands as her eyes returned to their normal state. "Morpheus?"

The immortal smiled then spread his arms out to his sides. "Correct. The god of dreams at your service," he said happily. "I must have made some impression on you; you remembered my name."

"I thought your Dad grounded you after you let me escape from Hades," Raven coldly replied to this unexpected appearance.

"Correction," Morpheus sternly said as he took several steps closing the distance between them, "you won our bet. I would never have let you escape." Raven could hear a slight tone of godly arrogance in his voice. "To be honest with you my father didn't seem to mind that you left. I think he rather enjoyed telling your Dad what happened. Now that I've answered your question, it's time to answer mine. Why are you leaving?"

Raven looked down unwilling to answer Morpheus' question.

"Gee," the immortal continued after a pause. "I thought you'd want to stick around and see how things turned out with your match making. Everyone seems to be having a great time. I don't understand why you can't."

"Hey," Raven interrupted the gods haughty lecture. "I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition."

Morpheus and Raven paused then looked around in slight anticipation. Only the sound of far off traffic and a light buzzing from an airplane overhead could be heard.

"Tell me," the god of dreams continued. "How is it that you can allow yourself to feel the emotions of the millions of people around you, but you never allow yourself to feel any of your own?"

Raven looked at Morpheus with cold eyes. She folded her arms across her chest in protest. "I thought you were the god of dreams, not some Freudian freak full of psychobabble."

"I'm zorry my dear," Morpheus continued in a thick German accent. "I dink I und levt mien couch un der office. Shall ve taulk about und fader and und moder?"

Raven smiled underneath her hood. She couldn't help herself. Morpheus' antics were a welcome contrast to the topic he was pursuing. "Why are you so interested in my feelings?" she inquired.

"You're an interesting subject," Morpheus answered with a smirk. This demon's daughter had suddenly caught his interest.

"Oh great," Raven dryly replied. "Now I'm some sort of white rat in a laboratory."

"No, you're much too cute for that and I don't think you're hiding a tail under that cape," Morpheus gently chided her as he cocked his head to the side pretending to try and see if she was obscuring some grotesque appendage.

Raven smiled enjoying the god's sudden attention; comments on her looks were infrequent. "I might," she said slyly. "You know who my Dad is," she chided her accuser as she pulled her cape around herself seductively.

Morpheus laughed at her reply. "Good one, now loosen up a little more and enjoy yourself."

Raven cringed at the thought. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she said. "Something bad will happen."

"You can't go through your whole life without feeling emotions," Morpheus countered. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Here let's try something. Turn around." Morpheus gently laid his hands on Raven's shoulders. Raven cringed; she hated being touched. "Come on, turn around," he continued.

Raven reluctantly gave in and allowed herself to turn and look out over the city skyline. Morpheus gently lowered her hood. Raven turned her head and shot the immortal an annoyed look.

"Don't look at me, look out there," Morpheus instructed paying no attention to her glaring eyes. Raven turned her head back towards the city. "Now what do you see?" he asked.

Raven kept her arms folded across her chest. She was clearly frustrated Morpheus' little lecture. "Some lights and buildings", she replied vacantly. "Listen, is there a point to this?"

"The point is there are millions of people out there," Morpheus said slightly annoyed . "Did you ever just feel them all?"

"No," Raven replied. She became slightly more interested in what the immortal was trying to show her.

"Look at it all; the collage of mortals; all kinds, colors and textures." Morpheus drifted off momentarily. "It's beautiful."

"It's dangerous," Raven said trying to interject some reality into the situation.

"Yes it can be and part of it surely is," Morpheus agreed. "But there is another side, in fact an infinite number of sides you refuse to see."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked trying desperately to understand the immortal's point. She turned her head and looked right into Morpheus' dark probing eyes; he was so close to her and she was not disturbed by his presence. She thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes, no a million of them, swirling around in odd patterns. Stars, that's what they were. Galaxies of them, she was sure his eyes were full of stars!

"Turn and look, let go and see," Morpheus whispered.

Raven turned back to the skyline and took a deep breath, her heart raced in her chest. She would only open the door for an instant, just enough to sample everything.

She gasped as a sudden barrage of images and emotions exploded in her mind. In that instant she was everywhere, feeling everything. She was overwhelmed. In that moment she was on the dance floor below her feeling the loose exhilaration of the crowd pulsing to the beat, she was in the hospital ward with the young mother giving birth to her first child, she was with the grieving widow in the morgue, she was with the young girl receiving her first kiss, she was with the young man as he set his eyes on his first true love, she was with the motorcycle rider as he collided with the guide rail at 100 mph. She was there and so many more places all at once, too many to fully describe or comprehend. In another instance she was back, staring out over the city skyline, breathing rapidly and listening to the far off noise of sporadic traffic as the cool night air blew through her hair.

Raven composed herself then turned and looked back into Morpheus' eyes. The stars were gone. She smiled and slowly raised her hands and gently pulled the god's hands from her shoulders.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Morpheus said to her in a gentle hushed voice.

"No, it wasn't bad," Raven turned around and smiled as she delicately stepped around the young immortal. "It was horrible," she said sarcastically. She kept eye contact with Morpheus as he turned around to watch her walk back towards the stairwell door. She continued to smile at him as she hid the bottom part of her face behind her shoulder. "Goodnight Morpheus," she called to him in a calm clear voice.

"Goodnight Raven," Morpheus replied as she opened the door and headed back to her friends. "Sweet dreams," he said softly to himself. He turned and looked out over the city. He smiled to himself and stretched his arms wide open; there were a million dreams out there for him to sample.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dance**

Cyborg crouched at the bar staring out over the dance floor. The music was loud, the lights were swirling and he was all alone; a fifth wheel. He sighed to himself wondering when he was going to give up and head home for the night. Beast Boy and Robin had lost their coats and their bow ties hung loosely off of their now open shirt collars. Sweat poured down their faces. Terra and Starfire weren't doing much better but at least they had fewer cloths on to start with.

"Well at least they're having fun," he said to himself then smiled and took another swig of his drink. He wondered if there was anything he could have done to keep Raven from bolting out of the place so fast. He regretted the fight they had had earlier. Beast Boy was right, she marched to her own beat and he had to respect that. He vowed never to be cross with her again.

Cyborg cringed as he felt something wet in his ear. "Aw man," he cried in disgust then reached up and put his finger in his ear trying to wipe out the offending saliva as has fast as he could. He turned around on the verge of an angry outburst.

"Whoever did this is gonna PAY!" He quickly swung around wondering what villain had just given him a wet Willie. Cyborg gasped in surprise; Raven was standing behind him with her index finger pointing up in the air and a wicked smile plastered across her face. "Raven!" he gasped in disbelief.

Raven said nothing to her astonished friend; she had made her presence known in a most effective manner. She pulled her cape off her neck and flung it onto the back of the stool. Cyborg sat dumbfounded on his seat unsure what she was doing. Raven's hair dangled over her narrowed eyes as a sly smile washed over her face. She reached out and pulled her friend from his seat.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Cyborg stood up but received no answer.

Raven looked out over the dance floor though a sea of bobbing heads. She spied her friends then turned her head back to Cyborg who still seemed perplexed. She tugged on his arm and led him through the crowd.

Terra and Starfire saw Raven and Cyborg pushing their way through the crowd towards them. Both screamed out encouragement as Raven pulled her still surprised partner into the group. Raven turned and looked into Cyborg's stunned face; a slow smile finally crept over his face. She looked over her friends' sweat covered faces as they shouted in triumph in a vain attempt to overcome the deafening volume of music. She focused on them for a fleeting moment attempting to freeze the scene, soaking up its details to store away for eternity. She then closed her eyes and let her body sway and bob to the music absorbing the boundless energy of her friends and the crowd as it flowed freely through her body and soul.

**Fin**

Note: This started out as a one-shot. If you enjoyed the whole story don't thank me thank rock n roll elemental (and a couple of others) for encouraging me to keep it going.

_-Metforce_


End file.
